


strangeness and charm

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bucky Loves Goats, Farmer Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tony has a heart, goats are somehow a major plot point, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Stop feeding my goats,” Bucky said by way of greeting. “They’re gettin’ fat because of you.”Tony put on a shocked face. “I would never,” he said solemnly. “Also, don’t body shame your goats. It’s mean.”“Then what are those carrots for?” Bucky pointed at the badly hidden bag and raised his eyebrow.“They’re my… snack,” said Tony, taking one out of the bag and sticking it in his mouth with a wince. “See? Yummy.”Bucky, because he was a bastard at heart, let Tony chew for a minute. “Come on in,” he said finally. He pretended not to notice Tony spitting the carrot bits out into the lawn and gagging a bit before he followed Bucky inside.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 409





	strangeness and charm

**Author's Note:**

> for au-gust day 11: farm/ranch au
> 
> enjoy!!

Bucky wasn’t sure how he’d ended up on a farm, to be honest. When he was younger, he’d been sure he’d end up working in a garage, which was about as far from caring for goats as it could get. But then he’d joined the military, gotten his arm blown off, and suddenly, no garage wanted a one-armed mechanic. How that had led to a farm, he had no idea, but Steve and some of his other friends had made the arrangements and he’d been the proud owner of one disgruntled goat. From there, it had only seemed logical to expand to three goats, a horse, and a variety of fruits, vegetables, and jams. 

Somewhere along the line, he’d gotten a new arrm, too. In an example of perfect timing, Bucky had been honorably discharged at the same time that Stark Industries had been looking for veterans willing to test their new line of prosthetics. Bucky had been accepted into their trial program, and the rest was history. His new arm was a marvel of engineering. The only downside was that the arm itself needed frequent maintenance, so Bucky had a standing date once a week for the engineer to come over and fix him up.

Speaking of, Bucky could hear the rumbling of a car engine in the drive, signaling that Tony had arrived. Outside, the goats started bleating affectionately; Tony, after seeing them for the first time, had started sneaking them carrots on his way into the farmhouse. Bucky thought it was adorable. 

Bucky walked over to the door and opened it just as Tony was raising his hand to knock. Bucky let his eyes rake down Tony’s figure for a moment. The man looked as good as he always did, in slacks and a jacket that were completely impractical for a farm. His t-shirt had a terrible science pun on it-- _what do you call an acid with an attitude? A-mean-o acid!_ \-- that Bucky couldn’t help chuckling at. There was a bag of carrots sticking out of his pocket, obviously for goat bribes.

“Stop feeding my goats,” Bucky said by way of greeting. “They’re gettin’ fat because of you.”

Tony put on a shocked face. “I would never,” he said solemnly. “Also, don’t body shame your goats. It’s mean.”

“Then what are those carrots for?” Bucky pointed at the badly hidden bag and raised his eyebrow.

“They’re my… snack,” said Tony, taking one out of the bag and sticking it in his mouth with a wince. “See? Yummy.”

Bucky, because he was a bastard at heart, let Tony chew for a minute. “Come on in,” he said finally. He pretended not to notice Tony spitting the carrot bits out into the lawn and gagging a bit before he followed Bucky inside.

Bucky sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Tony got out his tools. The routine was familiar by now; it had been several months of weekly maintenance checks. If Bucky wasn’t mistaken, this was his last one before they dropped off to monthly appointments. He wouldn’t lie and say that he was thrilled about that, when it meant he’d see Tony less. 

Over the months, Bucky had formed a friendship with the crazy inventor. Behind the fancy suits and terrifying intellect, he was actually a huge dork. Bucky liked that a lot, liked _him_ a lot, maybe even as more than a friend. But he didn’t want to risk their friendship-- and he was sure Tony saw him as a friend, too-- on a crush that probably wasn’t even requited.

He was so lost in thought that he missed Tony’s instruction. “What?” he said, shaking his head to clear it.

“I just asked you to stretch your arm out for me,” Tony repeated. “Are you okay to do this right now? I can come by another day, if that’s better for you.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat at Tony’s gentle offer, especially because he knew how busy the man was, and how he’d definitely have to do a lot of rearranging to fit Bucky in on a different day. “I’m fine,” he said, giving Tony a smile. “It’s been a long day, so I’m a little tired. Don’t worry, we’re good.”

“Let me know if you need to stop, then,” Tony said, mirroring his smile. “This should be fast; I’m just doing a routine checkup. Let me just open this panel here, and…”

Tony trailed off as he examined the wiring. Bucky, as mechanical minded as he was, had no hope of understanding what it was that Tony saw. The arm was on a completely different level of engineering than he was used to, so he was more than happy to leave it to the expert. 

“So, you got plans for the rest of the evening?” he asked Tony. Partially because he was genuinely curious, and partially because he wanted to see how long he could keep Tony at his farm before duty called. 

“I have meetings with the Tokyo investors as soon as I get back to the Tower,” said Tony, making a face. “I really didn’t want to fly out there, so this was the compromise. Time zones are a bitch. How about you?”

Bucky laughed softly. “That they are,” he agreed. “As for me, I’m living the simple farm life. I have to give dinner to the animals-- if the goats will even eat, after how many snacks you gave them-- and then I’m set for the night. No fancy meetings for me.”

“Lucky,” Tony scowled playfully as he tinkered with the wiring in the arm. “I’ll trade you: you get the investors to get their heads out of their asses, and I’ll feed your animals.”

“I’m going to have to pass on your generous trade,” said Bucky. “Somehow, I don’t think I’d be any good at your job, and I _know_ you’d overfeed my animals.”

“I dote on them, there’s a difference,” Tony said primly. “They deserve all the treats, Buckaroo, and you withholding them is akin to animal abuse.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “The goats are assholes when you’re not here, you know,” he said. “They don’t deserve any treats.”

“That sounds fake, but okay,” Tony closed up the panel in Bucky’s forearm. “You’re all done, Bucky Bear. This was the last weekly checkup, so I’ll be back with the toolkit in a month. Call me when you know what day you’ll be free and I’ll clear my schedule.”

Was it just Bucky, or did Tony look a little sad at that? Bucky cleared his throat and took a chance. “Want to stay for dinner?” he asked. “I made cobbler, which is technically a dessert, but seeing as we’re adults, I think we can have dessert for dinner.”

Tony looked tempted. “I can’t,” he said regretfully. “I wish I could stay, I really do, but if I don’t attend this meeting, Pepper is going to gut me with her heels and then do terrible things with my intestines. I don’t know about you, but I prefer my guts stay in my body.”

“Okay, then,” Bucky said agreeably. He stood up to walk Tony to the door. “How about you come by next week?”

“We’re down to monthly appointments,” he reminded Bucky with a confused frown. “You’re not having problems with the arm, are you? Because then I can--”

“Oh, I know,” Bucky said. “I meant for dinner, if you’re free? Plus, I need someone to help me feed the goats.”

Tony’s face went an appealing shade of pink. “I’d love that,” he said after a beat. “Both parts.”

“It’s a date, then,” Bucky confirmed. He kissed Tony on the cheek quickly, then pushed the man out the door. “Goodnight, Tony.”

Bucky couldn’t help but to grin when he heard Tony’s quiet happy noise as the man made his way back to his car. And if he watched out the window as Tony fed the goats another carrot each before he got in his car, that was no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
